Simon's House
Simon's House refers to a location in Cry of Fear. While the time spent in the house will be relatively brief, it, nonetheless serves as one of the most important locations in the game as from the beginning the aim of the game is to return home. And when you finally make it home, the results of the choices the player makes in game play out, and the respective ending is seen by the player. Background Simon's house appears to be a relatively standard Swedish bungalow, manufactured with concrete and decorated externally with a relatively stylish stained red wood exterior, and a standard tiled roof. This design appears to be relatively common in Kirkville, as there are several other bungalows of a similar design seen in the village. The house contains a relatively small bathroom, and an equally small kitchen / dining area, a reasonably spacious living room, and 2 bedrooms, one larger and one slightly smaller. The larger room appears to be his mother's room, and the smaller room is evidently Simon's room, as it matches with the room seen in the opening nightmare sequence with the camera. In the introductory nightmare sequence Simon's room has a Half-life 2 poster on the wall, and a horror poster on the back of the door. When you visit the home again at the end of the game the horror poster is on the wall and the poster on the door cannot be seen. It's unclear if this was merely an oversight, a joke from the developers, or a nod to Valve, however Simon's room is otherwise small and relatively sparse. Upon arrival at the house, in the four canon endings to the game, Simon will call out for his mother, asking where she is. If the player mailed the package earlier, the fifth ending will play out as soon as you enter the door, and you will be unable to explore the house. The player can explore most of the house (and there is a save point in the kitchen), however as soon as the player heads along the corridor towards Simon's bedroom, the ending will play out and Simon's fate will be revealed. Relevance To Simon In game this is obviously presented as Simon's home, although in the best ending to the game you see Simon emerge from an apartment, in an apartment complex very similar to the complex presented in the game. As such, it is most likely to be either the current home of Simon's mother and/or family, and/or the home he grew up in. Trivia * Although the house is exactly the same in all of the 4 canon endings, each ending does in fact have a different map (c_ending1 to c_ending 5). As the GoldSrc engine doesn't have the capacity to store a complex amount of data about player choices in game, this allows the game to allow for the player's in-game choices. In ending 5, the house cannot actually be explored. * Although the time spent in the house will be short, it is considered one of the key focal points of the game, as the game both starts and finishes in Simon's bedroom. * Although in game this house is presented as Simon's house, in reality it is more likely to be where Simon's mother lives, and may have been his family home earlier in life, as the good ending actually depicts Simon living in an apartment very similar in appearance to the Roped Off Apartment in the Apartments. The fate of, and any specific details regarding Simon's mother and the rest of his family are never mentioned in Cry Of Fear, as such his relationship with her and her importance to the story is left to the player's imagination. Gallery Simonhouse.jpg|The house as seen from the outside Maincoridoor.jpg|The entrance corridor Bathroom.jpg|The bathroom Livingroom.jpg|The living room Kitchen.jpg|The kitchen Masterbedroom.jpg|The master bedroom Maincorridor.jpg|The main corridor Simonroom.jpg|Simon's bedroom (as seen in the opening sequence) Category:Locations (Cry of Fear)